


All the Fixins

by lookatyourchoices



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 18:00:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10518942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lookatyourchoices/pseuds/lookatyourchoices
Summary: Very short Niall POV from the Survivor AUOutwit, Outplay, Outlast.





	

It’s not that Niall doesn’t want to win. He totally does.

But Niall is smarter than he looks and he knew on about Day 10 that he was either gonna get third or nothing. Sure – now that he’s at the final 3 with Harry and Louis like they planned, he can’t help but think that maybe – just maybe – he could win the final Immunity Challenge and take Louis with him to final 2. Louis might have made enough enemies on the Jury that Niall might actually win. But it would be close.

So Niall puts that from his mind and tries to enjoy his last few days on the humid, bug-infested island he’s called home for the past month. He’s decidedly not thinking about hamburgers. Nope. Not one bit.

His stomach growls.

Groaning, he sits up from where he’s been laid out in the shelter trying to muster up the energy to go get a coconut or something when he sees Harry and Louis running up from the beach laughing and teasing each other and generally looking like an ad for some gay vacation package.

Niall wants to be sick of their shenanigans. He totally does. But they’re just so gosh darn cute together.

Niall ships them.

“Oi!” He yells from where he’s still sprawled in the shelter.

Their heads whip in his direction like they completely forgot that they weren’t the only ones on the island, which is hurtful but whatever.

“What’s up, Nialler?” Louis yells back, and Niall can’t help but soften. Louis’ just super great, ok?

“Go get me something to eat, you two lovebirds!” Niall hollers at them.

Louis scoffs. “Why should we?” They’re closer now having made their way into camp with an arsenal of cameras close behind.

“Because you need to repay me for putting up with you two.”

Louis just rolls his eyes and goes to sit but the fire, so Niall pulls out the big guns.

“Whoever goes and gets me food guarantees my jury vote.”

They both just stare at him for a second, and Niall can hear the titters behind the cameras. They’re eating this up.

“You can’t be serious.” Louis says slowly, like he knows deep down that Niall is, in fact, serious.

Before Niall can respond to Louis, Harry bolts out of camp, long legs flailing in his yellow trunks.

Louis lets out an affronted noise before he’s tearing after him screaming, “I’ll get you for this, Styles!”

Niall just sits there cackling with the camera guys.

He may not win this stupid game, he thinks, but he met some pretty great people and had a lots of fun playing. Plus, he’ll get to eat a burger and have a beer in, like, 10 hours, so who’s the real winner here?

(Spoiler alert: Harry wins Niall’s vote by presenting him with a few beach crabs.

Niall stays true to his word, and as luck would have it, his vote ends up being the deciding factor for the million dollars.

Whenever Louis whines about it in the future, Niall just pats his little head and says “You should’ve moved your ass, Tomlinson.”)


End file.
